


香水

by 2Cyclist



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist
Relationships: shohirano/rennagase
Kudos: 29





	香水

香水

好热，好痒，好痛，好难受。

不行，不能发出声音。

“廉？”  
“不行—————

———永濑在被梦魇惊醒，他又梦到了他第一次发情期的事。

那天是新年，他一个人缩在乐屋的角落，门锁坏了，他只好拿个凳子把门顶上。他全身只剩下一条大毛巾，屁股下坐着的部分已经全被浸湿了。

药，他吃了四粒，最后四粒。  
依旧不见效。

自己熟知了十几年的身体，变得陌生，不受控制。  
外面人来人往，熟悉的jr的声音，前辈的声音，一阵阵传来，他不敢闭上眼睛，他怕一闭上眼睛，屋子里就挤满了人，那些他的alpha朋友们，会用看食物一样看着他，而beta都聚在一起，眼神里都是厌恶。

他实在撑不住了，渐渐闭上了眼。  
但门被推开的时候，他就惊得回到了现实。

后面的事…他不能提，也不愿意提。

这一切是可以避免的，他明明早就知道结果会如此。  
在十六岁的时候永濑被检测出了性别，他注定没法继续下去了，任何偶像组合都是不允许有omega的，这是写在公司的明文规定上的。

但他不服气，十六岁的他不愿意向命运低头。  
为什么omega就不可以做爱豆。这不就是一项给人带来快乐和希望的工作吗？  
他既然热爱它，也能胜任它，所以不想放弃它。  
然后在那一年的体检表格上，填上了“beta”。

当时是西畑第一个来问他的。  
“廉！你终于分化了呀！”  
“对。”  
“是什么是什么！如果你是alpha我可要伤心了。”

“beta。”

“太好了！那我们还是同仇敌忾的beta友！”

整个公司里都有一种风气，分化成beta的，要么扎堆一起玩，要么就会一味地贴近alpha。  
永濑是比较特殊的那个，他分化晚，在这些圈子已经划分好了之后，他才知道自己是个beta，他有一些beta朋友，又与alpha的前辈交好，每个圈子他都无法深交，除了像西畑这样没头没脑的beta。

高桥那天也发短信问了他，平野则打了个电话。

“廉，结果出来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“是什么？”  
“beta。”  
“挺好，那，没什么事我就挂了。”

平野一声就这样不响挂了电话。

真是让人窝火！  
永濑被挂了电话马上后悔了，就应该告诉平野自己是个o然后吓唬吓唬他。

平野那时在和永濑闹脾气，永濑也在和平野耍小性子。很多次争吵的时候，永濑委屈得不行，都忍不住想脱口一句“我是个omega你一alpha让着我点行不行！”或者想着干脆狠心直接用一句“哈哈我其实是个omega你开心了吧！我马上退社你就不用看到我了。”——来把平野的嘴堵上。

但他做不出来。

他不知道是他是怕平野知道这个事实，还是根本不想伤平野的心。

他考上大学了之后，遇到了更多不一样的朋友，他喜欢跟alpha一起玩，也不是因为性别的原因，只是他的性格是如此。但在交往之中，他也越来越感觉到吃力，平时吃的药越来越多，剂量越来越大，越来越频繁。  
他知道是他的发情期近了。

按理来说，一般omega大概18岁就会迎来第一次发情期了，但永濑迟迟没有。他每天都掰着手指算日子，他迟了两年分化，两年，意味着他还可以当偶像到20岁。但他知道的，等到了那一天，他会再也无法挽回。

20岁。  
本来应该是最美好的成人礼。他要真是个beta，或者alpha，就能跟着和他同龄那几个小子，高桥这样的，一起穿上传统服饰，一起举杯喝上第一杯酒。  
但他是个omega，这天他要去omega协会登记，注册，做体检，化验，在冰冷的医院里呆上一整天。

永濑不甘心，但身体的变化带来的恐惧，让他的理智战胜了感性。  
他决定在20岁那天，结束他做了这么久的梦了。

但他没想到的是，那个该死的家伙，整天臭屁又跟自己拌嘴的家伙，居然去跟社长提了出道。  
自己知道的时候，已经成了板上钉钉的事。

他甚至不想去跟平野吵“为什么不和我商量”这种事。

他不知道怎么办了。

剩下的五个人知道这个消息都无比雀跃，高桥抱着他开心得直蹭，嘴里念叨着“太好了我们可以一直一直一起了。”

平野也难得对永濑笑了，还拍了他拍他的背。  
“怎么不说话，你不高兴吗，廉。”

“我高兴着呢。只是高兴得有些说不出话。”

永濑把头埋下去。  
他心里的那点理性，又被碾碎了。

“紫耀！一月就会宣布了是吗！”  
“是。”  
“哈哈哈哪我们的饭肯定会吓一大跳。”  
“对呀对呀那个时候还有舞台呢。”

组合其他的几个伙伴们也热火朝天地讨论着出道时间，出道的歌曲，还有选队长之类之类一切美好的关于未来的想象。

永濑插不上话。  
他的确开心，不如说是太开心了，他给妈妈打视频电话的时候，两个人都红了眼眶。

“恭喜你，小廉，你的梦想终于实现了…只是……你确定你…可以吗？”  
“我可以的，妈妈。”

永濑第一次觉得自己真正地长大了。  
他跟他的母亲做好了约定，不去后悔自己选择的路，但是也要承担所有的后果。

  
可是命运和他开了个大玩笑，永濑以为自己可以起码平稳地度过18岁，甚至19岁，但他没成功。

一切都那么突然，演出结束他就浑身不对劲，口干舌燥，他跑回乐屋吃了药，但身体反倒反应越来越激烈，他灌了自己好几大杯水，又冲了个冷水澡，最后只能可怜巴巴地把自己藏在角落，希望能等人群都散了之后再叫人来接自己，虽然永濑也不知道该跟谁求助，不如直接找医生吧。

永濑刚想哆哆嗦嗦地拿起手机打电话，门就被推开了。  
那一霎那恐惧被无限放大，永濑几乎忘了呼吸。

门口传来了对话的声音：  
“紫耀你干嘛呢？”  
“抱歉我耳机忘了拿了，我会去找一下。”

“那我们在这等你。”  
“没事没事门好像坏了，你们先走吧，我等下打的士去找你们会和。”

堵在门口的椅子，在平野的一番蛮力之下，倒在了地上，平野走进来狐疑地看了看椅子，又看到永濑散落一地的私人物品。

“廉？”  
平野往乐屋里头走了走，一股甜甜的味道直接钻进了鼻子。

永濑打了自己两下努力让自己清醒一点，想找个借口把平野赶走，不能让他在往里走了。他知道平野身上总是喷点香水，若有若无的，此刻不知道为什么被无限放大了。  
他想那是他的恐惧。

“紫耀，你能先出去一下吗？”  
“我就来拿个耳机。”

”你的耳机好像在。。梳妆台那边。“  
平野朝着永濑藏的反方向的梳妆台走过去，果然看到了自己的耳机。

“3Q，我找到了。”

平野搞不懂今天永濑又在闹什么小脾气了，藏着不愿意见自己，明明大过年的，不说句新年快乐就算了，还把人拒之千里。他走去拿耳机，看到了桌上永濑吃剩的药片的罐子，刚想拿起来看，永濑又在里面吱声了：  
“你收拾赶紧走啦真是的，不是还有朋友等你吗？”

平野抬起头，从镜子的反光发现了永濑藏着的角落，看见他头发湿着，全身只有一条毛巾的虚弱的模样，那个平野一直不敢想的可能性，瞬间被点亮了。  
再低头看了一眼那个药瓶，跟他妈妈当年用的那种一模一样。

“廉。。。”  
平野根本忘了自己是个alpha这件事，转回头就要去找永濑。

“你干嘛！你别走过来！”  
永濑听见脚步声往自己这边近了，平野大约是收敛着信息素，永濑分不清那是平野平时喷的香水味，还是他的alpha信息素味，惹得他全身发烫，身体里在不停叫嚣着，想要更靠近平野。

“廉，你。。”  
平野把虚挡着永濑身体的内屋的门拉开，刚才在空气里捕捉到的那一点点甜丝丝的味道，充盈了这个狭小的空间，平野这才意识到，那是永濑的信息素。平野平时是个定力比较强的人单单只是闻到味道，他只是会有点心跳加速，头昏脑胀而已。

可当永濑抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，脸红扑扑的咬着下唇，眼底带着幽怨地看向他的时候。

他起了反应。

他比任何人都要了解永濑，不管是这幅正在发情的人体，还是这个倔得像头牛的人。

“我都要你出去了。。”  
永濑的尾调里都是哭声。

“廉，你是。。”  
“我是！我是omega！满意了吗你赶紧出去啊！”

平野蹲下来，身上强大的alpha的信息素更浓郁了，永濑不同，这是他第一次发情期，他每一个细胞都在述说着想要触碰平野，想被平野触碰的欲望。

“你走啊。。”  
“你怎么办？”  
“我叫我医生来接我。”  
“那现在，马上，当着我的面给他打电话。”

“你管太多了吧！”  
“我不能不管。”  
平野伸了一只手过去，抓住了永濑的胳膊，把他拉近了一些，他知道自己身上的信息素能让永濑好受些。永濑很想拒绝，但本能地他却贴了过去，半个人钻进平野的怀里，手指艰难地在通讯录里找着医生的联系方式。

“喂？”  
”医生，我，我是永濑。”

“外放。”  
平野下了命令，永濑乖乖外放了。

“你声音怎么一直抖，你还好吗？”  
“我。。我发情期来了。。现在怎么办？”  
“你确定是正式发情吗？之前的药你都吃完了？”

“对。。唔。。我都吃完了。。你之前说的那个针。。我现在能打吗？我包里有一支”  
“你说那种注射用抑制剂？不行啊，完全进入发情的话，打了会萎缩腺体的，你还是第一次，用了说不定还有副作用，甚至会有生命危险的。”  
“可是。。真的不行吗？后果我自己承担。。。”

“你承担个屁！！！！没听见医生说什么吗？你都这个鬼样子了！”  
”你不要插嘴！我。。在打电话！”

“永濑君？那是。。谁？”  
“一个alpha。。”  
永濑找了半天词，平野身上的味道让他缓和了一些，但是自己依旧忍不住用背一直在蹭平野的胳膊，一种生理驱使地想要靠近alpha的冲动。所以医生问起平野的时候，他也只剩下这人是个alpha的印象了。

“男朋友吗？那就好办。。”  
“不是！！！！”  
永濑喘着气否认了，平野倒是开口了。

“我是他的同团成员。”  
“那。。要不你能帮永濑度过这个发情期吗？“  
“您的意思是我跟他。。”  
“对。。”

“他的身体本身发育又比同龄人晚，但发情期提前了，别说是打了抑制剂一个人撑过去了，他能不能毫发无损渡过这几天还是个问题，你多备点补充营养的东西给他。。。”  
“我不要！！！”  
永濑的指甲都掐进肉里了，最后一点理性都用在了拒绝医生的提议上，随即开始大哭起来

“呜呜呜呜。。医生你不能接我去医院吗？我可以一个人的。”  
“永濑君，但我现在不在东京，明天才回去，我也没办法。。。要不你不想和现在这个alpha过发情期，你就再找一个你能接受的吧，或者我留个电话给你，现在有很多义务帮助omega解决这方面问题的alpha协会的成员，可以让他们派一个陌生可靠的alpha来帮你，总之不能拖了。

“我。。。”  
平野一下摁断了电话。  
“你干嘛啊。。”  
永濑止不住抽抽，嘴上骂着平野，身子却越靠越近。

“那你想找谁？”  
“我想打针。。我不想。。。”

永濑没想过自己的alpha，是他不敢想，是他在逃避，他不愿想象那个他在别的人身下承欢的模样，不愿想象他彻彻底底变成一个omega的样子。

“打针你就别想了。”

平野起身去永濑包里翻出那管抑制剂，把里头的液体全冲进了马桶里。

永濑彻底绝望了，虽然直不起身，但仍想爆揍平野一顿，最后挥出的拳头都变成了暧昧的抚摸。平野抓着永濑的手，试图让他冷静下来，永濑一阵拳打脚踢里把身上的毛巾都掀开了，平野看了永濑的下身一眼，就不敢再看第二眼了。  
要看了，他才会是那个最不冷静的人。

作为一个alpha，又在这个alpha强权的社会，他把永濑马上吃干净都不会被人诟病什么。  
但永濑刚才说了不要，他不知道永濑在两人的冷战下，已经对自己厌恶到了这种地步了。他的理智告诉他永濑应该拥有自己的选择权，去选择一个alpha伴侣。

可，如果等下永濑当着他面选了另一个alpha，他光是想想就要发疯。

“廉，先打电话给经纪人和社长吧，你没法瞒下去了。”  
“我不想呜呜呜。。不行。。。”

“乖，你不要一个人承担，我陪你一起。”  
平野把永濑整个圈进了怀里，他底下早就有反应了，顶着永濑光溜溜的背。永濑也感觉到了，他不敢出声，抱着平野的胳膊就把鼻涕眼泪一顿乱擦，趁机贪婪地把平野身上的味道吸进肺里。

平野用另一只手播了电话，永濑靠在他胸口听平野有磁性的声音，身体里仿佛被灌进了铅，越来越沉，身体的疼痛到了极限，永濑撑了一晚上的眼皮终于闭上了。

他再醒来的时候浑身还是那么燥热，旁边挂了葡萄糖，桌上还有看起来是放凉了的粥，但床不是他的床，也不是酒店，枕头上那股让他安心又焦躁的淡淡的香水味，和平野身上的一模一样。  
躲在角落里那种噎着他喉咙的慌张没了，被埋没在熟悉的香味里了。

“廉？醒了？”  
“嗯。。”  
“饿吗。。”

平野走进屋内，看上去是刚洗完澡，他没开灯，屋里只剩下永濑身边一盏床头灯。

“你别过来。。”  
平野一靠近，永濑又要不受控制了，床上垫着的毛巾又一次被自己的体液打湿了。他赤身裸体躺着，而平野围着浴袍站在门口，永濑只觉得自己像盘中的食物，而平野下一秒就要上来把自己开膛破肚了，alpha对于omega信息素的压制，从某种层面上，是令人恐惧的。

他怕，他怕的不行，但是平野的味道其实温柔的，就是他平时喷的那种香水，永濑每天都能闻到，此刻抚摸着他每一寸皮肤，钻进他的毛孔。

“廉，我跟社长谈了。。他说让我先帮你，也不会让你退社的，经纪人也知道了，刚才送了我们回来。”  
“你。。。是不是还是不愿意。”

平野觉得自己的理智也徘徊在奔溃的边缘，回到家他冲了半个多小时的冷水，心里头和身上的火都迟迟浇熄不了。当然还有精神地不行的小东西也在告诉他，永濑光是躺在另一个屋，都对他有着极大的吸引力。

“我。。唔。。”  
永濑艰难地想直起身子，四肢却发软。  
“你。。要不愿意。。其他人。。”  
平野说不下去了，他走到床头帮永濑拿了手机递了过去，看着永濑拿手机屏幕发呆的样子，又看到他脸上写满情欲的深情，想到他或许等下会在别的alpha身下，会被其他alpha也用这种贪婪的目光打量。。

平野转身就想离开。

“我。。没说不愿意。”  
永濑声音跟蚊子一样小，伸出手抓住了平野的衣服边，他大概是破罐子破摔了。

“我。。只是没准备好。”

平野心里一阵惊愕，转回头看永濑，永濑也正好看着他，眼底一片旖旎，平野身体里的那只猛兽仿佛收到了鼓舞，扒开了铁笼自己跑了出来。他一下抓住永濑纤细的手腕，翻身压在永濑身上，找准那两片薄唇就吮吸起来。  
永濑不是没接吻过，他刚分化那时胆子肥，谈了几个beta女友，但是亲起来都不是现在这个感觉。他晓得平野的经验一定比他足，但没想到平野的吻这么暴烈，一口氧气都不愿意留给他，他舌头几乎要抽筋，牙龈都酥麻着，口水咽不下去，只能顺着嘴角滑到下巴。  
这样的吻下，涌进他身体里的，却仍是平野身上如同香水一般的柔软的味道，是那种你在柜台闻过一次，就想买回家喷在被子上，让人安心的味道。  
这究竟是平野的香水味，还是他自己的味道呢。

“紫耀。。。”  
永濑推搡着平野的胸口，在偶尔能喘气的时候叫着平野的名字。

“叫我的名字。”  
“多叫一些。”  
平野总算放过了永濑的嘴，开始顺着脖子去啃咬他的耳朵。

“紫耀。。紫耀。。”  
永濑被亲得一塌糊涂，脑子一片空白，一阵狂风暴雨般的吻过后，身体里那种渴望更强烈了，几乎要从内部把他撕碎。平野的舌头玩弄着他的耳垂，手指还不停在他颈的凸起的腺体那块抚摸，他也除了听平野的话，不停叫唤着他的名字之外，什么也做不了了。

“我记得，我小时候咬你耳朵的时候，你也反应这么大。”  
“那个时候你还没分化。”

“我应该早一点，早一点……”  
“早一点什么？”  
永濑喘息着问。  
平野也不清楚自己早一点能做什么，他只是觉得永濑在这样的情况下是不情不愿地选择了自己。

他不希望如此。

“或许……”  
“或许我早点知道，就能让你喜欢上我，能让你开开心心地跟喜欢的人度过第一次发情期。”

平野脱口而出，他自己也被内心的声音震惊了。

他似乎很早之前……看着瘦瘦小小，笑起来又软乎乎的小永濑，就产生过各种关于永濑性别的猜想。

他期待过永濑是个omega，这样他作为他身边最亲近的alpha，就能顺理成章……  
但这又意味着永濑要离开公司，离开他们了，他不只看过一次两次，周围的伙伴因为这个离开的。  
于是他就开始祈祷永濑是个beta。

结果真的当某天永濑亲口告诉他自己是个beta的时候，平野心底却高兴不起来。他挂了永濑的电话，一个人在家削了一下午的肥皂。

平野回想着这一切的一切，亲吻着永濑的身体，感受他在自己身下的颤抖，情动。  
快了，快了，他马上就要拥有这个小男孩了。

可他其实没法完全拥有他。

平野觉得自己卑鄙透了。

永濑被平野地吻折腾地化了水，屁股一个劲向上抬着，蹭着平野的皮肤，前面的小东西摩擦着平野的腹肌的舒服感觉，让他无法思考。

平野不是没有和omega做过，他从来没有像对待永濑一样对待过别人。  
他想就这一刻都好，把那些年欠永濑的温柔都还给他。他边找寻着抚摸着永濑身上敏感的部分，一边帮他开拓着身体，永濑好几次蹭到了精神的小平野，都特别不好意思地避开了。

永濑觉得自己不是平野要吃了他，是平野的温柔要把他吃了，平野的气味，动作，吻，都让他陷了入了无底沼泽，平野的那句话不停萦绕在耳边。

——“让你跟喜欢的人度过第一次。”

关于喜欢，永濑一直没能给它一个明确的形状。  
但不知道是因为兴奋还是感动，眼角的眼泪就跟断了线的珍珠项链似的，掉得到处都是。

“紫耀……”  
“唔……”

“怎么了…不舒服吗？”  
平野正在用手套弄着小永濑，以为是自己手劲太大把永濑弄疼了。

“不是的…是…”  
永濑不好意思说自己想要了，他依旧怕得很，又不得不向成熟了的身体屈服，用屁股哆哆嗦嗦蹭了蹭平野的大腿。

平野恍然大悟，但他犹豫了一下，之后去床头柜摸出来了一个，永濑想也没想到的玩意——

——一个小玩具。

“我问医生了，他说你实在不想的话，只需要alpha咬了腺体，信息素融合了做了临时标记，剩下的部分你可以自己用这个，可以不一定需要我进去的。”

“我怕…我弄疼你…”

永濑也一阵错愕。  
这人是傻了吧？

永濑看了眼那个搞笑的玩具，又看了看平野憋得不行、却依旧正气凛然的脸，尬得自己的脸又红了几个度。

他以为自己是最了解平野的人了，但也从来不知道，平野有一天会这么不自信。  
其实现在平野就隔着浴袍，正正顶在永濑的股间，永濑的身体经历了平野细致的前戏，早就准备好了，只要揭开那层布就好了，不管是在他两肉体之间的，还是盖在永濑耻辱心上的那块布。

永濑这下稍微想清楚了，他怕的是自己的身体彻彻底底成为一个omega，被一个alpha打开，他的生活再也没法回到所谓的“正轨”。但这个蓄势待发却没抱他的alpha，比任何其他人都要给了他更多的尊重，更多的自由，更多原本都不需要做的退让。

他还真是个笨蛋alpha。

除了信息素之外的原因，永濑第一次这么发自内心底想抱紧面前这个傻男人。他拔了手上吊着的葡萄糖，挣扎直起身，平野见状立刻去扶永濑的腰，永濑就整个人埋进了平野的胸口，两条手臂挂上了他的脖子，手抚上平野宽厚的背，开始拉扯开他的浴袍

“紫耀………”  
“我不要那种东西。”

永濑捡起床上那个玩具，一个抛物线扔到了地上。

“廉……”  
平野还愣在原地，不停瞥着地上那个孤独地被抛弃的小玩具。

“你是真傻吗？还要我说到什么程度！！”  
永濑已经要到极限了，见平野像个呆子一样还没有行动，捧着那张傻脸就把嘴往上贴。  
平野被永濑软绵绵的吻亲得下面直窜火。

他还能不明白永濑的意思吗。  
只是他还没想清楚，关于永濑的默认，这是是想通了，还是彻底认命了。

总而言之，永濑是同意了，他过度运转一天的脑子也没有余力再去考虑更多了。平野丝毫不客气，三两下把自己也扒得一干二静，下面的火热划进了缝隙间，在永濑一张一合的小口上蓄势待发。

“廉，准备好了就跟我说。”

永濑真恨平野把什么主动权都给他，他明明下定了决心要把自己交出去了，平野却要把这件事做成有无数个选项的选择题。  
他闭上眼，红着脸向下摸去，碰到平野的东西又反射性把手摊开，只能撑着平野的大腿，用手暗暗使劲。  
平野看永濑这幅青涩的模样，抓起了永濑那只搭在他大腿上的手，手指穿过指缝十指紧扣着，又一次堵上永濑的嘴，缓缓地占有了他。

永濑先前感受到的身体失控，跟现在比起来，只不过是小巫见大巫，平野真的进到他体内的时候，他整个人都彻底乱了套。心口的声音叫不出来，被平野的舌头全部堵住了，肩膀的腺体胀疼得不行，下半身则是完全失去了知觉，全部的注意力只能放在他两结合的部分上。

“廉………难受吗？”  
平野松开了永濑的嘴，开始顺着永濑修长的脖子向下，他经不住诱惑，开始朝着腺体进攻了。

难受？怎么可能难受？  
永濑苦笑，他甚至说不清这是什么奇怪的感觉，他自己手冲过，也被beta女友摸过那，但是第一次用到他本来就具有这个功能的后面，一切都那么的合适，他们身体也那么的合拍。

不过是一次又一次让他确认他是个omega的事实罢了。

平野给他的东西越多，他那点仅存的安全感就消逝地越快，他挣扎开平野紧握的手，去勾住平野的脖子，秃秃的指甲死死抠进对方硬邦邦的肌肉里。

然后他又忍不住流出眼泪来，平野感觉到肩膀湿了一块，他猜到是永濑哭了，他见不得这个，支起身子来看永濑脏兮兮的小脸皱了皱眉，又俯下去亲掉那些泪水，还有泪水划过的痕迹，永濑的脸又变得漂漂亮亮起来。

这一连串的动作比起刚才对腺体的直接刺激，让永濑的情绪波动更大了，身体也随之彻底打开，平野底下一顿横冲直撞，终于有一下，进到了那个真的意味着永濑是个omega的地方。

“啊————”  
永濑发出的是惨痛的叫声。

实在太疼了，就算自己的身体完全打开了，那也太窄了，平野不容小觑的大小的东西刚进去了一个头，他仿佛就被劈成两半了。

“你出去……唔……出去。”  
这下永濑不再是默默地流泪，几乎要嚎啕大哭起来。

平野没见过这么能哭的omega，被永濑的阵势吓到了，赶紧整个退了出来。  
瞬间空虚感席卷而来，像是浑身在被虫蚁咬噬，永濑无意识抬了抬腰，又把平野的含进去，平野仍没敢动。

“就那疼………”  
永濑小小声说了一句，把头扭到一边不愿让平野看他的脸。

这。。怎么这么可爱啊。  
看到永濑变扭的样子，平野心动了一下，又叹了口气。抱着永濑纤细的腰又开始动了起来，永濑嘴角又溢出了好听的喘息。

最后平野也没释放在里面，全部射在了永濑的小腹上，跟永濑自己的全部混在一起，两个人下身都泥泞不堪。  
永濑则在一波又一波的高潮中，彻底耗尽了体力，倒头又睡着了。  
平野看着一床的狼藉，还有躺在狼藉中的美人，竟有了想把这个画面做成艺术品挂起来的冲动。

之后他把永濑扛进浴室做清洁，中间永濑醒了一次，于是他们又做了起来，结果到了一半永濑再一次昏死过去，平野只好一手搂着永濑，一手自己解决了。  
盯着手上的白渍平野发了一会呆，才把两人从头到尾再洗了一遍。

在淋浴头下，永濑腺体那又传来了好闻的信息素的味道，平野亲了亲那块被自己之前吮吸地红彤彤的皮肤。

“留到下次吧。”

如果一个医生来评判他们这次发情期，那一定会扔这两个人回去重新上性教育课。

没有成结，甚至没咬腺体。

后来永濑在医生的要求下不情不愿地带着平野去了诊所的时候，据平野本人的说辞是：  
不想因为这一次，就把永濑就把他用信息素绑在身边。

听完医生狠狠教育了平野一顿，告诉他如果不做临时标记，永濑omega的信息素很容易就会暴露，平野听罢还是不肯咬上那一口。

性教育也不到位的永濑在一旁看着，果不其然的还是蛮感动的。

结果平野又添了一句：  
“那我不是可以亲他嘛。”

医生狐疑地看了看两个人，又似懂非懂地点了点头。

完了，这下误会大了。

出了诊所没几分钟，永濑就收到了医生的八卦味满满的短信：

“你俩进展挺快啊！”  
“我们没有……”

“之前还说不是男朋友来着……”  
“真的不是。”

“话说你们公司允许你们谈恋爱吗…”  
怎么这人不听人说话啊！永濑两眼一黑，把医生暂时扔进了黑名单。

“那……回我家？”  
平野试探地问了一下，经纪人在驾驶座上也转过头来，等着永濑的回答。

“回…”  
永濑咬牙切齿。

他能有什么办法，发情期又不是打个一两炮就好了的事，为了不影响工作，刚找医生给他开了可以缩短发情期的药，但副作用大概就是…  
他两要在床上呆上三天。

永濑没想到这药起效这么快，他还没出诊所半小时，浑身已经开始发热了，平野跟他一起坐在后座，在说完了“我可以亲他”这种骚话之后，居然有脸一本正经地保持着绅士距离。

这就是为什么永濑讨厌自己是个omega，在信息素的挑逗中，他总是那个先败下阵来的。平野一只胳膊搭在椅背上，永濑就一点点挪了过去，仿佛平野就是个巨大的磁极。他揪着裤子祈祷平野千万不要发现自己的异样，可是不论是通红的脸还是他身上甜丝丝的味道，终究是出卖了他，平野握住他攒得紧紧的拳头，唇覆上了唇，永濑没敢想经纪人从后视镜看到这一幕是什么神情，平野的香水味冲进了他的鼻子，他身体里涌动的暗流，一时间全部倾巢而出。

车还没停稳，平野就扛着永濑下了车，要是经纪人不提醒，他连药都忘了拿。两人跌跌撞撞进了电梯，平野的手都伸进永濑的裤子里了，永濑余光不停瞥着电梯的摄像头，心里狂汗。

最后跌跌撞撞地滚到床上，愣是谨遵医嘱，两人实打实的三天没下来。

途中永濑清醒过，也昏死过，一次又一次承受着精神上肉体上的欢愉与折磨。平野一直想着社长那句“你们别搞出大事情就行了”，再被情欲所控的时候，他都记得宣泄在了外头，除了有一次，还是永濑清醒的时候，体力又比较充足，套子用完了，两条长腿圈着他的腰没让他退出去，就留在了里面，那天永濑沉默了一天。

三天，永濑人生里从未有过那么漫长的三天，他看平野的时候，再也不是从前纯洁的“成员”、“挺照顾自己的哥哥”、”尊敬的人“，第一感觉而是那留在他身体里的触感温度，溶在他血液里的气味。

他知道他们回不去了，某人好像也正有此意。

后来永濑跟社长通了电话，社长还是很满意这次他们的处理方式的，这件事目前只有他两、经纪人、社长、医生知晓。社长嘱咐，知道秘密的人不能增加了。

平野曾有些隐晦地问过永濑，他们这算是情侣关系了吗。  
永濑一板一眼地回答，谢谢你陪我每次渡过发情期，你真是个好门把。

于是平野有些爱语又生生咽了回去。

差点露馅的时候总是有的。比如平野看永濑的眼神总是会多上一层意味，占有欲的意味，神宫寺发现了总来劝平野，他不是小孩了，你放开点吧。  
平野心想，是，他不是小孩了，他是我的omega。

还比如永濑无意识地在乐屋里抱怨了一句“紫耀你今天身上香水味怎么这么浓啊”，岸在旁边合了一句“我好像没闻到”的尴尬场面。永濑私下跟岸通了通气（他也只敢跟岸通气了），问他觉得平野的香水是什么味的，岸说是很成年人感觉的酷guy的味道，虽然岸的形容词藻很难以让人理解，也足够解开永濑心中的疑惑了。  
他闻到的，根本不是平野平时喷的冷淡的香水味，那种钻进鼻子就让他想起一些不羞不臊的回忆的味道，是平野的信息素。

似乎。。。他比其他人更能感觉到平野的味道。

这种健康又不健康的关系持续了两年有余，关于味道这件事，有了些进展。

是无意中在一档综艺里，平野发现的。  
永濑被安排去闻其他成员的衣服，居然除了平野的以外，其余的alpha的味道都没辨别出来，先不说beta的高桥永濑闻着无臭无味，神宫寺和岸两个人的信息素味道也是公认的有辨识度，永濑在闻了平野的味道之后一时之间无法辨别。

平野看完节目的播出，就跟永濑打了个电话，问他怎么回事。  
永濑支支吾吾地不敢直说，怕是他自己也发现了。

“你怎么会闻不出来呢？你是个o啊。”  
“因为。。因为那个时候录节目是我发情期前。。你不也知道嘛。”  
“这不会有影响啊，反倒应该你的嗅觉更灵敏了。”  
平野看来是好好重新做了功课。

“对呀。。所以闻到你的味道我就多闻了一下嘛。。然后神和岸的味道我就。。”  
“你的意思是，我的味道盖住了他们的？”  
“就是。。我闻了你的之后鼻子里就只剩下你的了。。身体还很不舒服。。”

平野，现在被这个omega电到，紫耀，挂了电话之后就下楼打了个车杀到永濑家里。

永濑估计也不知道信息素话题无异于性暗示。

也不是第一次不在发情期平野抱了他了，他也就屈服了。  
一夜快活之后，第二天一大早平野就拉他去看了医生。

医生表示也很震惊。

“你们这种情况确实不太多见，是过度的信息素依赖。”  
“什么意思？”  
“意思就是永濑君你对平野君的信息素产生了依赖，表现就为很难辨认其他人的信息素，甚至很难辨认日常生活中其他物体的味道。”

“这种有什么后遗症吗？”  
平野把自己的担忧问了出来。

“也不算大，但是就是omega以后如果想要脱离这种依存症，必须经过很复杂的一系列理疗，而且还不一定成功，并且在过长一段时间没有处在该依存对象alpha的信息素环境中，就会出现跟发情期一样的症状，呼吸不顺畅，心跳加快等身体反应，也叫做拟发情期，是omega在怀孕的时候才会有的现象，如果过于频繁就会导致体内激素分泌紊乱。”

永濑和平野似懂非懂地点了点头，平野这笨头笨脑的听没听懂永濑不知道，但他总结下来就是：他离不开平野的信息素了。

已经假装beta两年的纯o永濑在心里头捏了把汗。

“总而言之这算是一种心理的疾病，很多伴侣会把这个当成是一种羁绊，很多则。。。”  
医生看了看有些尴尬的两人，没继续说了。

“永濑君先跟我来抽血化验吧。”  
医生把永濑连拖带拽拉进了小黑屋，平野还呆呆地坐着神游。

“廉，你实话说，他真不是你男朋友？”  
“不是。。。”  
“太难得了，竟然是alpha主动发现这个症状，你居然一点意识都没有。”  
“因为我一直被当beta养啊。。”  
“的确”

永濑哭笑不得。

“那你打算怎么办？让他一辈子做你的工具人吗？”  
“有这个打算？”  
“你真是个渣o啊，但都到了这一步，你总得给人家一点表示吧。”

永濑不太敢看针头，医生扎针的时候他看向了还坐在问诊室，很专注地看刚在医生在他病历本上写下的总结，不知道嘴里还在嘀嘀咕咕什么。

“他可以做我干爹。”  
“他这样子简直就像我爸。”

永濑吐槽了一句，医生也忍俊不禁，心底默默可怜了一把平野，估计还要好长一段时间才能媳妇熬成婆了。

把一些系列的常规检查全部做完了之后，平野开着车把永濑送回了家，顺带在途中买了些菜，想给永濑做点吃的以防这个厨艺平平的omega自己在家饿死，本来就够瘦了。  
平野下车去超市买东西的时候永濑脑海里一直在想医生的话，他忘不了。  
“你总得给人家一点表示吧。”

怎么表示？他根本就没真正意义上当过omega，更别说当过什么称职男友，该做什么要做什么，他也问过平野好几次了，都是平野去看的那些ao关系丛书，平野却好像啥也没看进去似的告诉永濑做自己就好。

想着想着永濑竟然有些口干舌燥起来，平野才区区离开了半小时不到，他难道就开始所谓的拟发情了？不是吧。。这么严重？之前自己单独去拍戏的时候竟然还好，不知道是不是带着平野给他随身备着的一些东西，上面有平野的味道。

两人回了家，永濑直白地告诉平野自己刚才在车上大概是拟发情了，平野居然就点了点头，转身去厨房做饭了。  
永濑不知道这alpha到底是不是真的傻，走到平野后头，恶作剧一般把手从衣服下摆伸了进去，揩了两下平野的油，蹂躏了一下万千粉丝垂涎已久的八块腹肌。

平野转身，永濑一脸无辜。

“你干嘛？”  
“拟发情啊。”

“我看你是真的发情期了。”

永濑第一次这么后悔把厨房装修成黑色。  
事后擦个灶台都擦得满脸通红，只是他光溜溜地还没擦完，平野就拽着他去了卧室，气都不带喘的。  
果然，alpha都是禽兽，哪有什么分别。

自己大概是疯了才告诉平野拟发情的事吧——永濑躺在床上想，背后还挂了个大型挂件。  
平野的头塞进永濑的肩窝，舔了舔那块，底下藏着腺体的皮肤。

两年多以来，平野真的没咬下去那一口，但也可能是这个原因，太频繁地通过亲吻来给永濑做临时标记，才弄巧成拙让永濑患上了信息素依存症。

“廉。。。我们现在。。”  
“嗯？你还想来？我受不了了。”  
永濑赶紧先拒绝了。

“不是，我们算是在一起了吗？”  
“不算吧。”  
永濑心里头始终还没那个概念，关于爱，关于组成番。

“原来如此。。”  
平野的语气听起来有些受伤，他不再舔舐那块他妄想却一直没能得到的地方了，把头只是埋得更深了，在永濑的肩膀上喷着气。

永濑心理过意不去，医生的话又一次飘进脑海里：  
——“你总得要给人家一点表示吧。”

“咬吧。”  
“什么？”

“我说你想咬就咬吧。”  
“我不想到死腺体还整整齐齐的，搞得像个处男一样。”

“可是。。”  
“我也不想给其他人碰这里，你赶紧咬免得我后悔。”

平野还没弄明白情况，永濑就释放了自己的信息素，诱得平野不仅起了反应，顶到了永濑的腰，嘴巴比大脑先反应，对准永濑的肩膀就是一口，牙齿扎进了皮肤，那股温和的香水一点一点注入了永濑的血液。永濑没想到这么突然，被咬腺体做标记原来是这样的一种感受，跟做爱不一样，他多了一种莫名的归属感。

他不知道从哪一天起，他不再抵触自己被一个alpha所占有这件事。不如说他在一开头，就从没排斥过平野身上alpha的信息素味。追溯得更久远些，他原本以为平野在挺小的时候就开始喷的香水的味道，不过是他对于alpha信息素的启蒙。这个依存症，说是在平野一次次的亲吻里形成的，不如说是平野这么多年的陪伴下，在永濑的体内潜移默化产生的。

还是小孩的平野心里那个最最开始的念头，没想到灵验了。  
“如果永濑是个omega，那么他作为永濑身边最亲近的alpha，他就能。。。”

这么看来，平野果然卑鄙至极。

平野松嘴的时候，永濑出了好多的汗，一直死死抓着平野圈在他腰上的手臂不撒手。

“感觉怎么样？”  
“有点痛，还好。”

平野做梦也没想到永濑让他咬了，难道真的是这个依存症的原因？那他是不是以后还会有。。体内成结。。的机会？  
他感激这个病，却又不得不有自己的担忧，如果有一天永濑离开了自己身边，或者是自己迫不得已离开了他身边，那永濑没了他的信息素该怎么办。  
平野自己没意识到，他与永濑在一起的时候，总想到很多关于很久远的未来的事。

“廉，我想过了。”  
“什么？”  
“如果我以后我先死的话，我就提前把自己腺体切下来，做成香水给你带着。”  
“别提什么死不死的啊，笨蛋。”

“我说真的，这个依存症对你的影响太大了，都是我的责任。”  
“那也拿死来说事。”  
“嗯。”

“暂时，紫耀你也不需要想那么久远的事吧。”  
“可是就如果我们必须分开的时候，我担心。。”  
永濑打断了平野。  
“其实，我。。。就这样，我们就这样生活下去，大概也不会有那一天。”

平野摇了摇脑袋，满脑子都还是甜乎乎的永濑的信息素味，让他思考变得缓慢了。

的确，他们除了这样继续生活下去，也别无他法。  
不过，永濑这是在想告诉他，他们不会分开吗？

平野乐呵呵地接受了自己的想法，把永濑搂得更紧了。

永濑把头埋进被子里，他在平野的香水味下，几乎连自己的信息素都快感受不到了，不知道或许是刚才被平野咬了一口，所以才减弱了。  
但想了想，这把不亏，也总算是给了这家伙一点表示了吧。


End file.
